Halo
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: on the song " Halo " a sweet song fic on my favorite pairing . Thoughts , fears , emotions all in one one shot


And it is strange you know , Ozuma ?

I have always defined a strong girl and extremely cold , I am " The princess of ice " as you told me many times joking , but when I 'm with you I feel different , I feel free as they have ever been and you know this already .

Why just very little to us to understand , a simple look and I lose myself immensely in your emerald eyes , so similar to mine but also so different .

I am beginning to believe that I, Mariam , I've fallen in love for the first time in my life but I can not help but fall down with all my barriers laboriously built .

I'm afraid , yes ... maybe I'm just afraid of losing myself to exposing you, but I want to try to be true to myself for once .

Ozuma , you know it will be tough to break down all my defenses ?

* * *

About us could really say a lot of things , especially I could talk for hours about our little disagreements stupid , i could tell our little secrets that are nothing more than our little secrets .

The fact is that ... when I'm with our team I feel strange .

Ok , I do not know if this is the right word to use, but that's how I feel when we are with them because on those occasions you change, you become a totally different person .

You are cold , cynical and calculating , but I am even worse than you .

Know you this, do you ?

You Still, there is always .

You are there , around every corner , always ready to support me as a guardian angel .

My guardian angel .

Why are you doing this ?

Maybe you have feelings for me ?

Oh my God , I really thought that?

But how can I be stupid ? I'm crazy!

* * *

For a long time I hid behind a mask but now I feel that all my walls are crumbling slowly and inexorably , and all this because of you , Ozuma .

And know you this?

Which I have never been better in my entire life .

Really , I mean just this empty feeling in my heart for a long time .

I mean this just to keep my hide , because I'm still a warrior .

I am still a member of the Saint Sheild , right?

I look like a young girl in love , the point is that, I really am .

I'm smiling like a fool in this wonderful starry night and finally I saw you in the crowd .

This is the time , this is our moment .

* * *

I scream your name in the crowd , ignoring our friends in the village and then you turned around you , saying hello to me with her hand , while our eyes are smiling at each other and just the two of us we can see the magic that binds us .

It's like a delicate butterfly , a being so fragile but also fighting , that's what we are .

I take your hand in mine and mild chills start to take my soul .

I'll be doing the right thing ?.

Yes, I'm doing it .

You look at me dumbfounded but tacitly choose to follow me without asking .

Ozuma , you know me so well ... you always know how to behave with me .

Thanks , love .

* * *

We walk together again with our hands folded and nothing can be more perfect than this , nothing but the starry sky above us .

The stars shine like diamonds in the sky , reflecting their magnetic light on us.

I stop suddenly and I turn to you, but my tongue refuses to talk and smile again .

I'm weird , I know.

You ask me what happened , you look worried and I 'm having to make me insult you, you look like a lost puppy and then you laugh with me , and I lose myself in that smile and your beautiful eyes ... so sweet .

I look at you , still and immobile , trying to control my heart racing , but obviously I can not do it .

Slowly I get close to you and in a moment I kiss you softly on the lips .

I open my eyes and I see your surprise and wonder expression.

* * *

Tears start coming to my eyes but I do not want him to see me cry .

I can not let that happen , I was a fool .

Step back a few steps, I want to go away from here , away from you , I do not know what to say except that I'm sorry , but I really can not say anything .

Actually I'm not sorry I did it, but now I know that love hurts , I am a stormy sea totally unable to vent his emotions are like waves .

Suddenly take my hand and I find myself in an instant on your chest .

I really can not understand what is happening , when I suddenly kisses .

Our tongues gently caress and passionately , we both need this contact so alive .

It's damn nice and burns like the sun shining and it is the best thing that could happen in my life .

* * *

Now I know that if I 'm with you I will not fall ever .

Now I know that I have to stop hiding myself behind my cynicism .

Now I know I love you , my best friend , is the best thing that could ever happen to me .

You're watching me and I look at you and really can not describe how I feel .

" I love you " tell me and I suddenly feel my heart dancing in my chest , now I kiss you , again and again .

I'll never enough of you , smile on your lips and whisper " I love you too ."

Now I see your soul shine and set your there too.

Forever , Ozuma .

 ** _Space author :_**

This fanfiction is stupid XD

Joke , actually this song " Halo - Beyonce " was in my head this morning and I needed to write and nothing , the characters are OOC , sorry ç_ç

 ** _Ana/LoneeWolf_** (read her fanfiction because is beautiful ) , to thank you for your beautiful story dedicated to me I decide this chapter to you .

Hello everyone and we feel Saturday with Silent Tears


End file.
